Kyrie Eleison
by Narcisse
Summary: 27e défi du Poney Fringant. En l'an 509 du Premier Age, Gondolin est la dernière cité des Noldor en Beleriand. Mais l'écho d'un présage funeste résonne en ce jour dans les murs de la cité...


**Notes :** Tout d'abord, je m'excuse par avance des éventuelles erreurs ou incohérences présentes dans mon texte. Je me suis attaquée à un pan de l'histoire "ardaesque" que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais exploré, sans les livres de Tolkien à portée de main, avec pour seules indications le peu d'informations que j'avais.

Ensuite, quelques indications linguistiques fort diverses et variées. Kyrie eleison, tirée d'un chant de prière chrétien, est une phrase grecque signifiant « Seigneur, aie pitié ». Dans un Sindarin de cuisine, Celuwen signifie à peu près « la dame de la source », et Istoedhil est une traduction très approximative pour « celle qui sait ». Tuilinn est le nom sindarin de l'hirondelle.

Bien sûr, les lieux et personnages sont la propriété de sir Tolkien, à l'exception de Celuwen Istoedhil et Tuilinn.

Enfin, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Kyrie Eleison**

o o o o o

En la cité de Gondolin, l'on s'apprêtait en ce jour de solstice à célébrer la venue de l'Hiver. Le hall de la Maison du Roi était comble, les accents délicats et les rires frêles des conversations s'entrechoquaient et résonnaient sous les parois de pierre ouvragées. Tandis que les musiciens accordaient leurs harpes au son des flûtes, le Seigneur Turgon, trônant sous les tapisseries brodées aux armoiries de la cité, semblait abîmé dans une profonde réflexion. A ses côtés sa fille, Idril aux cheveux d'or, observait l'agitation ambiante, un sourire triste esquissé sur son visage gracieux.

En cette cinq-cents-neuvième année du Premier Age, Gondolin était la dernière cité des Noldor du Beleriand.

Le Pays de Balar avait été dévasté par les armées terribles de Melkor. Après la tragique bataille de Nirnaeth Arnoediad, seuls avaient résistés les refuges de Nargothrond, Doriath et Gondolin. Mais, de ces trois cités, ne restait désormais plus que la demeure cachée du Roi Turgon.

Pourtant, et malgré les heures sombres de leur peuple, les Elfes de la cité de Gondolin chantaient encore, dissimulés entre ses murs secrets.

o o o o o

Sous l'écho des cordes des harpes, Turgon se leva et le silence se fit peu à peu dans l'assistance. Mais alors qu'il se préparait à parler, les lourdes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent dans un grincement, attirant l'attention de l'assemblée.

Deux silhouettes apparurent dans l'encadrement ; deux Elfes, à la silhouette gracile. D'abord immobiles, elles s'avancèrent finalement ; la foule s'écarta sur leur passage, parcourue de murmures circonspects.

L'une des femmes marchait à l'aide d'une canne, aidée de sa compagne. Sa démarche était lente, mais sûre. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc laiteux, striés de veinules d'un rouge fanée : elle était aveugle. Son regard mort, presque effrayant, tranchait avec l'éclat pâli de la beauté de son visage. Sa chevelure arborait la couleur des feuilles d'automne ; et son visage, aux traits mélancoliques, semblait avoir subi mille tourments. L'Elfe qui l'accompagnait, à l'allure gracieuse, semblait beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, mal assurée sous les regards persistants de l'assemblée.

Arrivées devant l'estrade royale, elles s'arrêtèrent, et s'inclinèrent profondément devant Turgon et sa fille. Le souverain leur répondit par un signe de tête, leur accordant la parole par ce geste tacite. Le regard de la jeune Elfe passa successivement du seigneur à sa compagne, dont elle pressa le bras, comme pour l'inviter à parler.

Ce qu'elle fit, d'une voix claire et solennelle.

« Mon Seigneur, ma présence en votre demeure n'est pas sans propos. Je me nomme Celuwen Istoedhil, et voici ma jeune aide, Tuilinn. J'ai à vous entretenir d'une chose qui, à mon grand déplaisir, n'est point sans malheur.

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Turgon cependant resta placide.

« Soyez la bienvenue en ces lieux, Celuwen Istoedhil, dit-il. Le moment, cependant, me semble mal choisi. Cette affaire, dont la gravité visiblement vous préoccupe, ne mériterait-elle pas un entretien privé ?

Celuwen leva son bras et, retroussant la manche de sa robe, découvrit sa peau blanche. L'assistance vit alors, non sans surprise, la jeune Tuilinn y tracer des signes invisibles à l'aide d'une plume ébouriffée à la pointe émoussée. L'Elfe avait perdu plus que l'usage de sa vue. Après que son aide eût fini de lui transmettre la réponse de Turgon, elle reprit de nouveau la parole.

« Non, mon Roi ; elle est à mon sens bien trop urgente. Je ne crains pas de parler devant cette assemblée, d'autant plus que toutes les personnes, ici présentes, se trouvent bien malgré elles concernées.

De nouveau, les chuchotements résonnèrent sous les parois de pierre, avec une vigueur renforcée. Le seigneur de Gondolin lui-même ne put cacher son étonnement.

« En ce cas, parlez ; nous vous écoutons.

Celuwen prit une longue inspiration puis, sans se départir de sa dignité, entama son récit.

« Comme nombre d'entre vous, j'ai vu construire cette cité il y a bien longtemps. J'y ai longuement vécu, avant d'aller parcourir le Beleriand. Mon voyage n'a point été sans embûches depuis que ce pays ne connaît plus le repos. Je suis passée par le feu des enfers de la forteresse de Melkor, et je ne dois la vie qu'à une chance insolente. Néanmoins, je suis ici pour vous avertir ; cette cité chérie que nous avons vu naître, Gondolin la belle, encourt un grand danger. »

Un silence méfiant accueillit ces propos ; nul n'osa prononcer un mot. Le roi Turgon fronça les sourcils, et une ombre soucieuse marqua son visage.

« J'entends vos paroles, mais ne les comprends point. Gondolin demeure cachée de nos ennemis : comment pourrait-elle être menacée ? »

A nouveau, Tuilinn recommença avec soin son étrange ouvrage.

« Hélas, reprit Celuwen, j'ai bien peur que le secret de Gondolin ne soit démasqué. J'ai surpris dans la demeure de Melkor une conversation que je n'aurais jamais dû entendre. Pour cela, j'ai d'ailleurs été punie ; j'y ai perdu la moitié de mes sens. Mes yeux ont brûlé et mes tympans éclaté, après que j'eûs appris l'affreuse vérité. »

Sa voix trembla sur les derniers mots, le souvenir de son supplice encore cuisant à son esprit. L'assistance resta muette, émue d'un recueillement respectueux vis-à-vis de la miraculée. Cependant cette dernière garda-t-elle la tête haute dans une majesté sans faille.

« Ainsi, j'ai entendu Melkor le Maudit s'adresser à l'un de ses capitaines dont le nom échappe à ma mémoire. Il parlait d'une attaque prochaine lancée contre Gondolin, et l'accent de sa voix à l'idée de cet affrontement était empli d'une jubilation atroce. Le sens de cette discussion m'échappa, tant la pensée que notre cité demeurait invisible à leurs yeux était gravée en moi, jusqu'à ce que le pire fasse raison en mon esprit. Hélas, le secret de ses lieux a été divulgué ; un traître se trouve parmi nous. A mon grand malheur, j'ignore de qui il s'agit. Mais les bribes de leur conversation m'ont fait comprendre qu'il s'agirait d'une personne proche de vous, mon Roi. »

Des exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent de la foule indignée devant l'infamie de cette accusation. Un malaise pesant s'empara des Elfes, transformant leurs murmures en une protestation plus menaçante. Celuwen baissa la tête en signe d'excuse envers Turgon, affligée de s'être muée en oiseau de mauvais augure. Ce dernier n'accueillit point ces dires avec bienveillance.

« Oseriez-vous accuser ma propre famille de trahir les siens ? Je refuse de croire ces paroles. Etes-vous seulement sincère en affirmant que vous ignorez son nom, ou n'avez-vous point le courage de le dévoiler publiquement ? »

Effrayée par l'ire de l'assemblée et de son seigneur, Tuilinn retranscrit sa réponse à l'aide de sa plume stérile avec une fébrilité mal dissimulée. Pourtant son aînée garda-t-elle son calme, ne se laissant point troubler.

« Je ne vous cacherais point la vérité si j'en avais connaissance. J'ignore l'identité de celui qui a vendu le secret de cette cité ; néanmoins, Melkor lui a promis en échange ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Je n'en sais pas plus ; malheureusement, je crains que ce présage funeste ne se réalise, et n'entraîne la chute de Gondolin. Je n'ai pour seules preuves que les traces imprimées à jamais dans ma chair ; puissiez-vous me croire, mon Seigneur, et sauver votre peuple ! »

L'effervescence redoubla dans la pièce, se déchaînant contre cette prédiction funeste. D'un signe de la main, Turgon invita les âmes présentes au calme. Un silence tendu, presque palpable, s'installa. Le souverain contempla longuement le regard vitreux de Celuwen, le visage soucieux. Puis, il reprit la parole, au rythme du singulier travail de scribe de Tuilinn.

« Depuis des siècles, Gondolin demeure cachée aux yeux de ceux qui veulent lui nuire. Ses remparts sont hauts et sûrs, ses habitants protégés. Nargothrond et Doriath sont tombées, mais cette cité ne suivra pas leur voie. Ondolindë ne sombrera pas. »

Son ton était grave, sans appel. Le temps marqua une pause après cette sentence formelle. Peu à peu, le bruissement doux des voix reprit, dans une approbation unanime. Une intense détresse se refléta sur les traits de Celuwen.

« Las ! Je suis revenue dans ce royaume jadis adoré par allégeance envers mon Roi et mes pairs, pour les alerter du destin funeste qui les attend. Mais me voilà heurtée à leur incompréhension ! Est-ce l'arrogance qui vous aveugle ainsi, davantage que je ne le suis ? Hélas ! Bientôt, Gondolin n'existera plus que par son souvenir fâné. Que les Valar aient pitié de vous, dans votre folie ! Que les Valar aient pitié de nous. »

Ces dernières paroles déchaînèrent la furie des Elfes. On les accusa de briser la félicité de la cité, d'attirer la mauvaise fortune, on les somma de partir sur-le-champ. Au bras d'une Tuilinn épouvantée, Celuwen Istoedhil prit le chemin des sept portes de Gondolin, non sans dignité. Au sein de l'assemblée, seule Idril Celebrindal l'observa partir en silence, transie par l'impression effroyable d'avoir vu dans son regard mort la vision sinistre que les Elfes aveuglés n'avaient pu saisir.

o o o o o

L'on n'entendit plus jamais parler de Celuwen Istoedhil et de sa compagne Tuilinn. Quelques temps plus tard, au milieu de l'été de l'an 510 du Premier Age, la Cité de Gondolin fut attaquée par les armées terribles de Melkor, trahie par Maeglin, neveu de Turgon, contre la promesse d'une union éternelle avec Idril Celebrindal. Malgré le courage et les honneurs de ses guerriers, les remparts cédèrent, les richesses furent pillées, la splendeur brisée. Peu en réchappèrent, et Turgon perdit la vie au sein même de son royaume. De la glorieuse Cité, il ne resta plus qu'une légende ancienne et tragique, relatée dans les antiques annales des Ages d'après, tel que l'avait funestement prédit Celuwen Istoedhil.

Ainsi chut Gondolin la belle.


End file.
